Silent Heart
by Under This Rain
Summary: "Tu es là, silencieux, parmi les ombres des toit. Invisible. Tu vise, en une seconde tu supprime la vie. C'est ton métier, ta passion. Tu es destiné a être cette faucheuse invisible. Tu ne sais faire que ca. Tu es dévouer a ton métier. Tu aime faire ca bien." sorte d'Extention independante de 'Broken Heart' et 'Need'. J'ai mis Moriarty/Moran mais c'est pas vraiment de Slash.


_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Alors voici un ptit Os sur Moran...chose étonnante venant de ma part puisque...je peux vraiment mais genre vraiment pas me l'encadrer...(qu'il aille mourir dans un bain d'acide, ca sera mieux pour tous!) _

_Bref, donc en fait en écrivant Broken Heart, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire le point de vue de Moran...ca me paraissait la suite logique des choses...Puis finalement j'ai fini par m'y attaché (juste dans cet OS hein!) donc...voila voila!_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Tu es là, silencieux, parmi les ombres des toits. Invisible. Tu vise, en une seconde tu supprime la vie. C'est ton métier, ta passion. Tu es destiné à être cette faucheuse invisible. Tu ne sais faire que ca. Tu es dévoué à ton métier. Tu aime faire ca bien. Tu veux le rendre fière. Alors tu fait tout proprement. Obéis à chacun de ses ordres. Deviens son chien, aussi, a l'occasion. Tu es né pour ca. Tu es né pour lui. Tu lui es dévoué. Corps et âme. Entièrement. Et il ne te vois pas. Te remarque à peine. Il te parle, de fois, en dehors des affaires. Un peu de lui, ou de sa vie. Et tu l'écoute. Absorbe chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche, de son âme. Simplement. Tu es son ombre, le suis partout, fidèle.

Tu as remarqué son regard depuis quelque temps. Et ca te blesse. Car tu y vois des choses que tu aurais aimé avoir pour toi. Mais comme toujours il t'ignore, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son petit détective. Et tu te tais, continuant simplement d'espérer qu'un jour, peut être il te remarquera, que cette lumière dans ses iris sera pour toi.

Il ne vas pas bien tu le sais. Il est encore sur le toit de Saint barth's; Tu prétexte un rapport pour une affaire pour le voir. Il t''écoute à peine, passe à coté de toi et te laisse seul. Sa mort l'anéantit. Ton coeur se serre. Tu ne le suis pas. Tu sais ce qui va suivre.

Il n'es pas mort, comme tu l'avais prévu. Il se sont retrouvé. Il nage dans le bonheur. Tu passe ton temps à errer sur les toits de Londres, près du ciel. Il a complètement oublié ton existence. Il ne te donne même plus de travail. Tu te confie aux étoiles. Plusieurs fois, la tentation d'attraper ton arme pour pendre la vie du détective t'as frôlée. Mais tu repenses à lui. Il ne serai plus rien, sans lui. alors tu te reprends, a chaque fois, espérant toujours qu'un jour ton temps viendra.

C'est fini. Tu l'as sentis venir. Tu ne sais même plus comment tu l'as appris, mais sans même y réfléchir tu te dirige chez ton patron. Tout est saccagé. Et il trône au milieu des décombres, en sang, continuant de casser chaque objet ayant survécu jusque la. Il est vraiment blessé. Alors tu le retiens, l'encercle de tes bras, pour le calmer, pour plus qu'il se fasse du mal. Mais c'est pire. Il commence à te frapper. Ton coeur tombe en morceau. Il te frappe de plus en plus violemment. Rouant de coup chaque parcelle de ta peau. Petit a petit il te vide de ton sang, avec ses pieds, ses mains. Petit a petit il te brises un peu plus les os. Tu ne riposte pas. Tu n'en serai pas capable. Puis au fond tu es heureux. Pour une fois, tu existes à ses yeux. Pour une fois il te touche. Pour une fois, tu lui fait du bien. Et il part, te laissant agoniser sur le carrelage froid, heureux.

Tu es au bord de l'inconscience. Un dilemme s'impose en toi. Te laisser mourir ou résister. Pour le soutenir, pour l'aider à remonter. Tu as perdu l'espoir qu'un jour il soit a toi. Mais tu peux toujours être a lui. Comme tu l'était jusqu'à présent. Est ce que ca vaux le coup? Est ce que cette dévotion, c'est vivre? Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas bon pour toi, que ca te détruis. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en séparer. Ni de Ca, ni de Lui. Alors que faire. Vivre pour lui? Ou mourir pour toi?


End file.
